Prince Charming yeah right!
by BuffyBriefs
Summary: Princess Bulma is dragged along to Vegeta-sei with her father. She thinks it's going to be boring while her father and King Vegeta swaps war stories. But what happends when she meets an arogant Prince that needs an attitude adjustment
1. Welcome to my world

Authors Note Important!!! Must read before you continue!!! : Ehem. this story will be very confusing if you do not read the following: This is an alternate Universe fanfic. Vegetasei still exists and Freeza has been destroyed. Bulma is a princess. Her planet is called Maverick. The people of Maverick are very similar to the people of earth, only they are more aggressive ( but not as aggressive as the saiyans) and their technology is unbelievable, blah, blah, blah.. Third, Prince Vegeta is 19 ½ and Princess Bulma is 18 years old. Whew!! Lastly, Enjoy!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Welcome to my world  
  
  
  
My life wasn't always like this. I mean I lived a pretty normal life. Well, I don't mean normal, how can a princess lead a normal life? Right? What I meant to say is that I lived a normal life for a princess. That is until that 'one fateful day'. Lets see where should I begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
". But dad, do we hafta stay on Vegetasei for 5 WHOLE months?" I whined to my poor father. I never let up on the poor man.  
  
  
  
"*Sigh * Bulma Blue, please don't start. Not now. I have so much paper work to do before we get to Vegetasei. I don't need this now." My father (King Maverick) said in a tired voice. He got up and left the cockpit of our ship.  
  
  
  
* Grumble * I flopped into the captains seat. " 5 whole months on a planet full of apes with temper problems. sounds fun!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh c'mon B! Think of it as an adventure. Going to a distant alien planet with new things to explore!" Luke my best friend and pilot of the ship said happily.  
  
  
  
I met Luke when I was about 5 years old. He was 6. His father was a noble on my planet, and was pretty good friends with my father. We used to hang out all the time. When he was 10 his father died and had no other family so we took him in and we have been inseparable since then. He was cute, but not my type. trust me, we tried dating. What a disaster!! It totally didn't work out. We both are stubborn and like to argue. But that's another story and I'm getting side tracked. Anyway, Luke was tall. He had really cool hair too. On the right side his hair was black and on the left side his hair was purple. Mine is just a plain ol' blue. He was buff too. He taught me how to fight, even though my dad didn't like the idea of his baby girl fighting I still kicked ass!!  
  
  
  
" Thanks Luke, but still. I don't understand why we have to come. We have no business on vegetasei anyway. You know what this is gonna be like? I'll tell you what it'll be like, it's gonna be dad and King Vegeta swapping war stories of the good ol' days. And you and me are going to die of boredom." I huffed.  
  
  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. Just like he always did when I went on a rampage like that. " Why is your father going to Vegetasei anyway?"  
  
  
  
"Every 5 years my father goes to Vegetasei to visit the King. They are best friends. He usually stays about 5 to 6 months there because they go on a purging mission together."  
  
  
  
"Stop your complaining. who knows, you might get a boyfriend." Luke chuckled.  
  
  
  
I took my shoe off and threw it at his head. But it only made him laugh even harder.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is the end of Chapter one!! How'd ya'll like it. Please review. And please no flames. If u flame me I'll be forced to embarrass you.( tell me whether or not to write more. 


	2. the world revolves around me!

2 The world revolves around ME  
  
  
  
My life is hard. don't get me wrong. Being Prince of the Sayains isn't a walk in the park. I got the crap kicked out of me everyday. I had to sit through lame ass meetings about stupid shit that doesn't interest me. But one day I met someone and that all changed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Please remind me why we have to be here when these idiots land?" I complained to my best friend Kakkorot. ( BuffyBriefs: Even though he never admitted it. Vegeta: Hey shut up! Who's tellin' the story here?) As we walked towards the docking bay.  
  
  
  
"Because your father said so that's why." Kakkarot rolled his eyes. " Hey I hear King Mavericks daughter is coming with him this time!" He said grinning.  
  
  
  
"And that means what to me?"  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, Princess Bulma is said to be the most beautiful being in the universe!! Haven't you heard the stories?" Kakkorot asked amazed that I didn't care about the tales the other saiyans would tell others from their space travels. They were all lies from what I could tell. Plus I didn't have time to sit around and listen to some old saiyan tell tall tales about a woman with such beauty that if you looked at her you would fall in love with her the first time you laid eyes on her! BAH!! Love is just some stupid, useless emotion!!  
  
  
  
"No. I bet she as ugly as your mother when she wakes up!!!" I yelled poking him in the chest.  
  
  
  
"You want to make that a bet?" He said with a devilish grin. It didn't compare to mine though.  
  
  
  
I glared at him. "Sure!!"  
  
  
  
"Fine, I win, you have to be her date to the annual Saya-jin ball. And if you win, I have to be her date." We shook hands.  
  
  
  
"This is gonna be great." He mumbled as he opened the door to the docking bay.  
  
  
  
The Maverick-jins ship had already landed. As Goku and I approached the ship, it's door opened with a loud his. As the hatch opened a ramp was extended so that the passengers could be let out.  
  
  
  
A couple seconds after the door and ramp were opened and extended a group of figures appeared. The first person was man. He was about my age 20. He had peculiar hair. On one side of the head his hair was purple and on the other side it was black. He was pretty tall. And he had a black combat gi on. The next person was King Maverick. He looked the same. The last time I saw him it was about 3 years ago. He had more gray hair then he had last time. And he had a dark blue combat gi, with his dark blue cape on. The last person was obviously his daughter. And, even though I would never admit it, she took my breath away to say the least. Her hair was long. Way past her ass. And it was blue, very weird. She had a girls fighting gi on that was light blue that matched her hair and enchanting eyes.  
  
  
  
"Looks like I win." Goku chuckled as he nudged me in the chest with his elbow.  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up." I mumbled under my breath as I approached the king.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Prince Vegeta. It's very nice to see you, son." King Maverick patted me on the back. "Where is your father?"  
  
  
  
"Well he sent me down here to greet you. He was tied up in a meeting. But he should be done by now. Follow me." Man, I'm a fucking Prince of Vegeta- sei! Not my dad's servent!!  
  
  
  
"That's sounds fine. Oh, Vegeta, I don't think you have ever met my daughter." He motioned to the Blue haired girl. "Bulma this is Vegeta. Vegeta this is my daughter Princess Bulma, she's about your age. She's 18." She extended her hand out to mine. I took her hand and kissed it. I surprised even me because I never did that to any of the princesses that I have met through out the years. ".and this is Luke. The ships pilot and daughters' personal bodyguard." He motioned to the tall guy with the weird hair.  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." I said without any emotion. This was an utter waste of my time. I wanted to get back to my combat training. As soon as my 'babysitting' job was done than I could get back to what I was doing.  
  
  
  
I led them to my father's meeting chambers.  
  
  
  
"Maverick! How the hell are you!" My father, King Vegeta got up out of his seat and met him at the door where we had entered. "and you've brought your daughter, finally! And she's as beautiful as her mother!" He walked to Princess Bulma and shook her tiny hand. "It is honor to finally meet you Princess."  
  
  
  
"The same to you King Vegeta. I've have always wanted to meet you. I always listened to my fathers stories about the wars and battles that you and my father fought side by side." She said shaking my fathers hand.  
  
  
  
That's all my father needed. Another admirer. As if he didn't have a big enough head!!.  
  
  
  
"Brat, please take the princess and her bodyguard to their rooms. Then you can get back to your training." My father said bluntly as he and Maverick sat down at the table that was placed in the middle of the room. They'd be in here for hours, talking about stupid things.  
  
  
  
"Follow me." I said as I exited the room.  
  
  
  
As we walked down the hall I heard the princess talk to her bodyguard.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be so boring!! What the hell am I going to do here for 5 freaking months??" She complained. Every word her voice got more and more loud and high pitched. "I hate my life." she mumbled.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok sorry it took so long, anyway I'll update later on tonight or tomorrow. 


End file.
